


i JuSt WaNt My GrOcErIeS (and my arm)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Female Uchiha Sasuke, I Blame Tumblr, RELEASE THE KRATHEJCKKYN, anyway i had inspiration, shes a bitch and im naming her krathejckkyn, the oc doesnt even get named, ya'll know what post im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a bitchass old lady, Sasuke wants groceries and her arm back, and Sakura can't stop laughing long enough to help her girlfriend out for .5 seconds.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	i JuSt WaNt My GrOcErIeS (and my arm)

Sasuke was absolutely, definitely, _one hundred percent_ not in the wrong here.

Look. 

She was just trying to get some fucking _groceries,_ y'know? Which is what people do if they want to _eat-_ which is what they do if they want to _live?_

She's just getting out of the car, turning it off, preparing to go into the store-

-and then this fucking _bitchass_ old lady starts screaming at her (from _across the fucking parking lot,_ mind you) about how _'she's perfectly healthy'_ and _'shouldn't've parked in the disabled parking spot, don't teenagers have any human decency these days?'_.

"-hat parking space is for _disabled people!_ But _no,_ you couldn't wait a few _minutes_ to find another parking spot, _could you?_ And-"

Sasuke meets Sakura's gaze from across the top of the car and attempts to express the _absolute nothingness_ that she's currently made out of through her eyes alone, and she thinks she nails the _dead fish eyes_ look if _nothing_ else, judging by her girlfriend's grin.

_"-listen to me!-"_

Sasuke tunes her out on the principle of spite alone, but is pretty fucking done with it when she's been standing there for about a minute and this old lady who apparently has _nothing_ better to do than harass teenagers for their perceived wrongdoings is _still_ harping after her.

Now, Sasuke's been raised as a polite child, even _if_ she'd never really _used_ those manners before, but she still knows that if she so much as _interrupts_ an elderly person outside of their family, Itachi would _somehow_ (she's still _very_ convinced he has magical powers, even though it's a lot more probable that _Shit-_ sui was being his usual annoying self again) _know_ about it, even though he's halfway across the world and _incredibly_ busy with school. So she can't _really_ make snarky comments about all the dumb things this lady's saying, even though she desires _nothing more_ in the _world_ than to take this lady down a notch or two, but.

_But._

She's still getting used to her new arm, isn't she? It's _completely probable_ that she could just, oh, _lose control_ over it and _accidentally_ send it flying, isn't it?

Yeah.

(the excuse might be paper thin, but it's an _excuse_ and by _god_ is she taking it)

Sasuke very calmly un-attaches her arm from the stump of her elbow, thankful in the back of her mind that she'd gone with a tank top instead of a top that would've hindered her endeavour, and looks up to find that the woman has, incredibly, still not noticed her _taking off her arm._

She aims the arm around the woman's head, enough so that it'd pass by her head, close enough to it that she would _have_ to take notice of it, but not so close that it hits her in the head.

Sasuke's better than that.

(she _definitely_ does _not_ want to toss it into the lady's head and watch her choke on the fingers-she does _not)_

As it is, the arm sails past the woman who had only stopped ranting when it had flown towards her, and the arm clatters onto the ground a bit behind her.

"Oh, no," Sasuke says insincerely, making _sure_ her stump of an arm is visible from where the old lady's gaping, and stares directly into her eyes, using the kind of stare that Naruto called 'lifeless' and 'creepy' before tilting the corners of her mouth upwards and stretching them into a gruesome grin, "please, _do_ continue." Sasuke leans her head at a weird-looking angle against the car for the sole reason that her eyes seem to flash red when the light hits them _just_ right.

The woman doesn't even have the decency to apologize, and when Sasuke makes her eyes flash red while her face is in a truly horrific smile her skin is _immediately_ bleached a pale bone-white; she turns tail and _runs_ for the relative safety of her car and gets the fuck _out_ of there.

There's blissful silence for a grand total of three seconds, after that, Sakura dissolves into amused cackling.

"I'm so happy me getting yelled at by a stranger is a humorous experience for you," Sasuke says blankly, and at that Sakura's laughs double in force instantaneously.

Sasuke's lips twitch up at the sight of her girlfriend's shoulders shaking with the force of her laughing, but then she catches sight of her arm on the other side of the street and is _not_ prepared to walk over there and attempt to put it on single-handedly, so she nudges Sakura with her foot, waits until Sakura regains _some_ semblance of control over herself, and says, "I want my arm back."

Sakura loses her balance from her laughter and nearly dies on the ground, and Sasuke contemplates _how_ many bags, exactly, she could hold in her singular hand if she left Sakura here to die.

**Author's Note:**

> drabbles are nice
> 
> also why the fUcK is there not more fem sasusaku content am i going to have to create my own??? smh


End file.
